Lupa?
by Rey619
Summary: Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin menebal. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud istrinya ini./ "Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan kemeja ini?"/ "Kau itu selingkuh baka!... Bekas bibir siapa itu? Kita baru mengikat janji..."/ RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, OneShot, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Minim deskrip, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *BUAGH!***

Dont** Like **Dont** Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Lupa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menikmati matahari sore dengan duduk tenang di atas balkon, ditemani oleh secangkir kopi kapal selam(?) dan setoples wafer nissans(?) adalah pilihan yang tepat. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya yang tan. Rambut pirangnya menari-nari seolah ikut merasakan indahnya dunia. Suara cicit-cicit burung yang hendak pulang ke tempat peraduannya menambah kesan damai tersendiri baginya.

Sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya, tak lupa diselingi dengan memasukkan wafer ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum tatkala mendapati beberapa gadis remaja yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya, mengerling genit ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan.

'Aku memang berkharisma,' batinnya narsiz seraya senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Well, awalnya memang terasa damai dan menyenangkan. Sebelum—

"NARUTOOOOO...!" teriak seorang gadis—eh wanita berambut pink menghancurkan ketentraman pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bahkan bumi pun ikut bergoyang karenanya. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah?" bentak wanita berambut pink itu murka sambil menunjukkan kemeja putih pada orang yang dipanggil Naruto tadi.

Pria itu mendengus. Mata biru sapphire-nya mengamati wanita beriris emerald dan kemejanya bergantian. Keningnya berkerut. "Ada apa dengan kemeja itu Sakura-chan?"

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu semakin mendelik tajam. Dengan kesalnya ia melempar kemeja tak berdosa itu tepat di wajah pria penggila ramen itu—yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau masih tak mengerti? Lihat itu baka, lihat itu!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto semakin menebal. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud istrinya ini. Ia membolak-balikkan kemeja putih di tangannya, memperhatikannya setiap inci, siapa tahu ada yang terlewatkan oleh penglihatan maksimumnya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan untuk menelitinya dengan menggunakan kaca pembesar. Oke, itu bohong.

Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal, ia kembali bertanya. "Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan kemeja ini?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan bingung. Tak ada yang salah dengan kemejanya. Bentuk dan warnanya juga masih sama, seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Pertanyaan innocent dari Naruto sukses membuat Sakura melayangkan tinju mautnya.

"Rasakan ini baka!"

"Eh? S-Saku—"

'Buagh!'

Akibat pukulan dahsyat Sakura layaknya pemukul handal Internasional, Naruto terpelanting jauh mengarungi samudra dan benua. Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi pesawat tempur AS dan mobil-mobil balap Fast & Furious. Ehem, maaf itu 100% bohong. Karena pada kenyataannya, Naruto masih setia berada di atas balkon dengan luka memar di wajahnya.

"Aww...! Sakura-chan, apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau memukulku seperti ini?" protes Naruto tidak terima. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang membengkak seperti gajah bengkak(?).

Mendengar perkataan suaminya, seketika Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau jahat Naruto, kau bahkan tidak menyadari apa kesalahanmu," gumamnya pelan penuh dengan nada kesedihan. Membuat pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 25 tahun itu diliputi rasa bersalah yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati istrinya. "Sakura-chan, aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti. Tolong ceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Naruto memelas.

Wanita itu mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau kejam Naruto. Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya, teganya, teganya..." Ujarnya lebay menirukan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Anggur Merah'(?).

Dengan perasaan gusar bercampur sweatdrop, kedua tangan Naruto mulai membingkai pundak Sakura, mengabaikan kemeja putih yang luput dari genggamannya dan kotor karena terinjak-injak olehnya.

"Tega apa Sakura-chan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Berharap agar istrinya itu mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Sakura balik dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, membuat Naruto semakin gusar dibuatnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Sakura-chan. Jelaskan padaku,"

Sakura mendesah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata emerald yang sebelumnya nampak sendu kini berubah berkilat-kilat penuh dengan api kemarahan. Dan detik berikutnya ia mulai berteriak. "Kau itu selingkuh baka! Apa kau tidak lihat ada bekas kecupan bibir di kemejamu tadi, hah? Bekas bibir siapa itu? Kita baru mengikat janji dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang kau mengkhianatinya? Mudah sekali kau berpaling. Kupikir kau itu bla... bla... bla..."

Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi mendengar rentetan kalimat ngawur Sakura. Baginya, kalimat pertama dan kedua tadi sudah cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Dan—apa katanya tadi? Selingkuh? What the f**k! Kata-kata itu seperti tombak yang menusuk jantung hatinya. Tak tahukah istrinya itu kalau ia tak mungkin mengkhianatinya? Pertama, ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Kedua, ia adalah tipe pria yang setia. Ketiga, ia takkan pernah bosan pada istrinya. Keempat, ia masih sayang nyawanya. Kelima, ia masih ingin hidup, dan seterusnya. Dan—hei, bukankah bekas kecupan bibir di kemejanya itu adalah karya istrinya?

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini padaku Naruto,"

Suara Sakura kembali memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berusaha sabar menghadapi sang istri yang terkadang manjanya melebihi balita.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku—"

"Kau bahkan tak mau menyentuhku semalam,"

"A-Apa? Bukankah semalam kita—"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak—"

"Apa salahku Naruto?"

"Salahmu adalah kau menuduh—"

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksud—"

"Kau menimpakan kesalahanmu padaku?"

"Sakura-chan, kau salah pah—"

"Kau menyalahkanku lag—"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto dengan suara mega bass-nya, membuat Sakura langsung speechles. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan karena dari tadi perkataannya dipotong terus oleh istrinya.

Sementara itu di depan rumah pasangan muda tersebut, nampak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang yang tak sengaja mendengar teriakan Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karena mereka tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dalam perkara KDRT, pikir mereka dramatis.

Tangan Naruto beralih pada pipi imut Sakura. Ia mengelusnya lembut sembari menatap mata emeraldnya dalam-dalam. "Sakura-chan, apa kau lupa kalau bekas kecupan itu berasal dari bibirmu sendiri? Semalam kau begitu mabuk, dan kau bermain err—lebih liar dari biasanya," jelasnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Bukan hanya itu, kau juga menggigit leherku." Naruto menunjukkan bercak merah di lehernya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan minuman keras itu," lanjutnya mencapai nada final.

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih cengo berusaha mencerna pernyataan Naruto. Mabuk, liar, menggigit, bercak merah, minuman keras. Mabuk, liar, menggigit...? Kata-kata itu terus-menerus berulang-ulang di otaknya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Hingga akhirnya ia membelalakkan matanya karena menyadari sesuatu.

Sakura baru ingat kalau kemarin ada acara jumpa fans para pemain film Harry Potter di KMC—Konoha Mall City. Berhubung Sakura merupakan penggemar berat film tersebut, terutama pada pemeran antagonist—Draco Malfoy, akhirnya ia nekad datang ke tempat tersebut tanpa Naruto, lantaran suaminya itu masih sibuk bekerja.

Dan keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Ia mendapat kenang-kenangan dari idolanya itu berupa sebotol wiski api. Sakura yang sangat kegirangan dengan hadiahnya itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk dan membuang botolnya entah di mana. Dan anehnya, ia merasa harus berdandan cantik malam itu dengan goresan lipstik yang lebih tebal dari biasanya. Tepat setelah ia selesai berdandan, suaminya pulang. Dan setelah itu, tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung menyerangnya dan—

"Kau sudah ingat Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto menyeringai, menyadari perubahan wajah pada istrinya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah disertai dengan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu tingkat akut. "Maafkan aku Naruto, a-aku lupa," gumamnya pelan sembari menggaruk pipinya yang merona merah.

Tangan Naruto menahan tangan Sakura agar berhenti menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi pipi istrinya lembut. "Hm, lalu?" desisnya menggoda.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari jidat lebar Sakura, ketika ia merasakan tangan kekar Naruto mulai menggrepe-grepe(?) punggungnya. Wajahnya semakin memanas, jantungnya seolah mau meledak.

"Umm... kupikir aku harus menyiapkan makan malam sekarang," ucap Sakura gugup seraya mendorong Naruto pelan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Kaulah makananku sayang!" teriak Naruto bersemangat dan mulai melakukan perburuannya. Seperti seekor musang lapar yang melihat mangsanya, ia langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"KYAAA...!"

**~THE END~**

**A/N :** Sudah lama tidak menulis fic NS rasanya jadi aneh U.U  
>Tiada kata yang ingin Rey ucapkan lagi, selain... mind to <strong>'Review'<strong> please? XD

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
